This invention relates to a gutter system for a building, and more particularly to an invertible gutter system which may be rolled over into inverted position at the will of the user, thereby dumping loose debris and leaves which may have accumulated in the gutter or exposing the interior of the gutter so it may be cleaned out from ground level, for example, by a directed jet of water from a watering hose nozzle.
Gutter systems on buildings are hampered by the perennial problem of the accumulation debris, such as leaves, twigs and seed pods, which clog the gutters and hamper their performance in the orderly conduction of water from the roof of the building. The accumulation of such debris clogs the gutters and downspouts, and the water which is normally conducted therethrough overflows down the side of the building which can cause rot and mildew damage.
Various methods have been used for the cleaning of gutters. The most common of which is to do so manually from a ladder or from the roof on which the gutter is mounted, where the roof has a shallow pitch. Both methods can prove to be dangerous to the homeowner. Uneven footing for tall ladders, slippery roofing or loose shingles, and insect's nests, such as hornets and wasps, can make such manual cleaning a hazzardous undertaking.
Screens and other guards have also been mounted over gutters in an attempt to prevent such debris from being deposited therein. However, in actual practice debris still finds its way into the gutters, the screens become clogged or covered over with leaves; they become rusty or otherwise become disconnected from the gutters and certainly hamper any manual attempts to clean the gutters where the screens are clogged or covered over they can cause water to spill down the face of the building or to leak into the building through the eaves.